The Fourth
by Moony J4M
Summary: Outras viriam.
1. I

**The Fourth**

**.x.**

É engraçado como às vezes as coisas não acontecem do jeito que a gente espera. Quero dizer, quem conhece James hoje não imagina que algum dia possa ter havido alguma outra garota na vida dele além de Lily. E olha que eu nem sei _como_ as pessoas pensam isso, porque nem cara de bom moço ele tem, muito menos de um completo celibatário. Mas o fato é que houve, sim, umas tantas outras garotas na vida de James Potter.

A primeira delas, eu lembro bem, foi uma garota da nossa casa que estava no mesmo ano que nós. Ela era daquele tipo de pessoa com quem você passa _anos_ estudando na mesma sala, a apenas algumas cadeiras de distância, mas nunca sabe o nome. Sério. Eu não sei o nome dela e duvido muito que o próprio James saiba.

Mas, enfim, éramos doces garotos do quarto ano naquela época e, em teoria, devíamos estar começando a nos preocupar com as garotas. Ou melhor, nos preocupar com o porquê de elas não ligarem pra nós. James estava nessa fase, aliás, estava até meio hiperativo com isso.

E então havia aquela garota, que para fins literários chamarei de Garota Número Um. Ela era bonita, do jeito que as garotas de catorze anos podem ser, e dava risadinhas quando nos via, do jeito que as garotas de catorze anos sempre dão.

Em um belo dia de outono, James se encheu de coragem e direcionou um daqueles primeiros sorrisos de flerte que aprendemos a dar na adolescência para a Garota Número Um. Sabem o que ela fez?

Ela se virou para as amigas e deu risadinhas, é claro.

A Garota Número Um, devo dizer, foi a pessoa em que James Potter deu o seu primeiro beijo. Se você é uma garota, não se reprima, e solte o costumeiro "Oh!" cheio de ternura.

Lembro da cena como se fosse hoje. Bom, eu não deveria estar olhando, é claro. E nem Remus. E nem Peter. Mas sabe como é. James e a Garota estavam num lugar mais afastado do jardim, quase que encostados à parede de pedra do castelo. Ele fez uma piada qualquer e ela riu, mas não muito. Então, naquele momento feliz em que os garotos e garotas finalmente admitem que beijar talvez não seja tão nojento quanto pensaram nos últimos doze anos, as bocas deles se encontraram em um...

Bocas se encontrando? Merlin, isso está ficando muito meloso.

...eles _se beijaram_, um tanto desajeitados, é verdade, mas na época eu também não tinha muitos padrões de comparação para reparar nisso.

A Garota Número Um deve ter-se gabado de ter beijado o recém adquirido artilheiro da Gryffindor durante meses. Era um direito dela. James, por sua vez, teve seu ego de pavão aumentando em algumas dezenas agora que havia se tornado oficialmente um cara que beija garotas. Mesmo que, até aquele momento, só tivesse sido uma.

Outras viriam. Ainda.


	2. II

**II**

**.x. **

Devo admitir que sou fã da Garota Número Dois. Veja só, até me lembro do nome dela: Samantha. Não gosto muito desse nome, ele parece que trava na boca, mas o que se há de fazer?

Samantha era uma garota loira, lá por volta dos quinze anos. Estávamos agora, evidentemente, no quinto ano. Antes que você pense besteira, devo dizer que sim, entre a Um e a Dois houveram outras garotas, é claro. Estou listando apenas aquelas mais marcantes na vida do jovem James.

Ele, que agora tinha o ar experiente dos garotos experientes, se orgulhava de suas conquistas, é claro. Ainda que Lily Evans estivesse agora oficialmente o odiando, James não se deixava abalar. Se ela não o queria, outras quereriam. E foi por causa de toda essa auto-estima que ele foi surpreendido pela Garota Número Dois.

Porque, minhas caras senhoritas, Samantha foi a primeira garota que teve a audácia de _roubar_ um beijo de James Potter.

Sabe, ela era bem bonita e não era Slytherin. Era Ravenclaw, e James já tinha uma certa queda por garotas dessa casa. Logo, nem seria difícil conquistá-lo. Talvez ele até já tivesse reparado nela antes. Mas sabe como são as garotas, elas querem tudo pelo jeito mais difícil e emocionante.

Foi assim que Samantha aparentemente resolveu que seria maravilhoso para o seu currículo agarrar James Potter sem aviso prévio. Eu não poderia ter visto o fato melhor nem mesmo se fosse o próprio James, pois estava caminhando por Hogsmeade ao lado dele quando aconteceu.

Lembro-me claramente do borrão loiro que era a menina puxando o rapaz e o beijando. A coisa toda não deve ter durado mais do que uns dois minutos, senão menos, mas tive tempo o suficiente para rir da cara assustada de James, que mal podia fechar os olhos e se poupar de ver as pessoas admirando aquela cena.

Samantha – eu só fui saber realmente o nome dela alguns dias depois – foi embora, radiante, depois de cumprir seu objetivo. James ainda passou alguns instantes com cara de bobo, mas se recuperou logo; tentou fazer sua melhor expressão de ela-não-se-conformou-ainda-coitada e sorriu.

- Você viu? Que louca! – ele falou discretamente, me puxando pelo braço.

- E tinha como _não ver_?

E então ele voltou a sua velha pose de pavão orgulhoso. Afinal, ele devia ter pensado, ela era louca, mas tinha bom gosto.

Em ambos os sentidos.


	3. III

******III**

****A Garota Número Três era o que se podia chamar de totalmente inesperada. Ela se chamava Alexia, e esse sim era um nome bonito. Mas ela nem era tão bonita assim, e quando eu digo que uma garota não é muito bonita é porque ela, de alguma forma não muito específica, simplesmente não é.

Alexia, por exemplo, não era corcunda, não lhe faltava nenhum dente, e também não tinha quilos de espinhas no rosto, mas o sorriso dela não era muito cativante e os olhos não eram brilhantes o bastante para que eu realmente a considerasse como uma garota _bonita_.

É, eu sei. Exigente demais, já me disseram isso.

Mas, enfim, Alexia era o tipo de garota que as pessoas definitivamente não notam muito que existe. Ela não tinha amigos populares, mas era da nossa turma do sexto ano e vez ou outra, se eu puxar bem pela memória, posso até me lembrar de tê-la visto passando na sala comunal e indo pro dormitório das meninas.

Sabe como é, nessa idade as garotas estão muito mais parecidas com _mulheres_ de fato do que com meninas. Alexia não era tão curvilínea assim; era magra e costumava usar o cabelo preso, mas James simplesmente adorava conversar com ela. Não como conversava comigo, Remus ou Peter, mas apenas passavam algum tempo falando sobre interesses em comum toda vez que calhavam se topar um com o outro por aí.

- Sabe de uma coisa, Sirius? – James me confidenciou um dia. – Eu acho que gosto dela.

- E Evans?

Ele deu de ombros, como quem não se importa mais, mas eu ainda pude ver os olhos dele indo em busca de Lily no salão. Mas, se James achava que gostava de Alexia, quem eu era para discordar?

Mais tarde, naquele dia, vi os dois conversando num canto da sala comunal. Ela parecia não estar levando muita fé no que James dizia, mas os sorrisos certos nas horas certas abrem muitas portas, e ele conhecia bem essa arte. Afinal, agora sim, podemos chamar o nosso valente protagonista de rapaz razoavelmente experiente.

Acho que não cheguei a ver o primeiro beijo deles, mas os vi em outras ocasiões. E, claro, os defendi quando umas certas garotas venenosas começaram a dizer que James merecia coisa melhor. O que ser capitão do time de quadribol não faz, hein?

Não lembro muito bem como isso terminou; acho que Alexia deve ter começado a gostar de outro cara, ou James voltou a perceber que gostava de Lily, ou até mesmo os dois tenham percebido que era melhor continuarem a amizade ocasional que tinham e não tentarem mudar as coisas.

O fato é que isso também serviu para que James notasse que Lily Evans os observava de vez em quando com um olhar que misturava felicidade por ele ter finalmente se interessado por outra pessoa e tristeza por ter deixado de ser o centro das atenções.

Bom, é claro que, quando perguntamos a ela, tempos depois, o que tinha sentido, Lily não aceitou muito bem essa interpretação.

Vai entender.**  
**


	4. IV

**IV**

Aaaah, a Garota Número Quatro...

Espere, vamos começar de novo. Tem que ter ênfase, tudo bem, mas isso aí encima está parecendo um orgasmo.

A Garota Número Quatro!

Assim está bom.

Ela era bonita, sim. Sempre foi. Não de um jeito extravagante, extremamente notável, ou qualquer coisa do tipo, mas simplesmente era, e ponto. E James... bom, a essa altura, ele dispensa apresentações.

De qualquer forma, talvez seja bom dizer que James Potter já não era mais um rapazinho de catorze anos. Tampouco era apenas o capitão do time de quadribol da Gryffindor. James Potter agora já era, caras senhoritas enlevadas pela história, um saudável e vigoroso (preciso me livrar dessas descrições absurdas, parece que estou falando de um touro...) jovem de dezessete anos, e ainda por cima monitor-chefe.

Monitor-chefe. Acredite, essa palavra composta abre muitas portas. Abriria até uns quartos, não fosse o fato de a escada do dormitório virar uma rampa e...

Deixa pra lá.

Bom, James já não era mais tão esperançoso quanto antes. Sabe, às vezes, quando as pessoas são privadas de suas maiores vontades durante muito tempo, elas acabam desacreditando do fato de que elas um dia serão realizadas.

E quando chegou a vez de James realizar o seu maior e mais acalentado sonho – veja bem, não era apenas uma _vontade_qualquer - , ele próprio nem acreditou.

Aquele imbecil.

Se bem que, pensando melhor na situação, é até comum que um cara ache estranho as coisas terem acontecido do jeito que aconteceram. Quero dizer, James era monitor, certo, e era um cara legal, mas acho que ele podia esperar tudo, menos que uma garota que o vinha evitando há anos deliberadamente o chamasse para sair.

Tudo bem, não foi algo do tipo _"Hey, James, quer ir no Três Vassouras comigo?"_ seguido de um olhar sensual. Na verdade, e isso faz bem o tipo dela, deve ter acontecido uma série de insinuações mais ou menos direta até que o pobre James entendesse quais eram, de fato, as intenções da moça.

Mas, no fim das contas, é claro que ele foi. James, como bom Maroto que era, não deixaria que querer saber no que aquilo ia dar. Eles saíram juntos pela primeira vez em um ensolarado fim de semana, e nem é necessário pensar muito para saber que eu, Remus e Peter não poderíamos deixar de ver isso.

E o que vimos foi um primeiro beijo. Oh, sim, isso era de se esperar. Mas foi um belo de um primeiro beijo, sabe? James estava lá, provavelmente tremendo da cabeça aos pés, pensando que ela não deveria notar isso. E ela, claro, também deveria estar um bocado nervosa, mas talvez estivesse também rindo um pouco por dentro porque sabia que James não queria parecer nervoso.

Ah, os casais...

Foi um beijo bem bonito, na verdade. Eles sempre formaram um belo par, até mesmo brigando. Eu até queria ter visto mais, mas Remus me puxou logo.

Sabe qual é a melhor parte? Não houve uma Garota Número Cinco. Sim, essa é a melhor parte. Eu fico feliz que a Garota Número Quatro tenha sido a última.

Eles casaram, sabe? E James agora pode dizer, com todo o orgulho, que beija Lily Evans todos os dias.


End file.
